Switched
by Aurrawings
Summary: Mandy is caught in a car accident that leaves her in a coma, but strangely, she wakes up in the body of Green light. Stranger still, she is hundreds of years in the future and later discovers that whenever she falls asleep, she wakes up back as a human, or vice versa, with no correlation of time between the two worlds... A/U universe, components from G1/prime, maybe future pairs
1. Chapter 1

I'd had one of the worst days of my life, and slamming the door shut behind me to my dorm room, I flopped onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow, trying to keep myself from crying. I'd been kicked out of class for something I didn't do, pushed down some stairs, and had my lunch stolen when I'd turned my back for an instant. I didn't even get up when it was time to go to my next class.

After a few hours of moping, I jolted when I heard a key in the lock on my dorm room. My roommate, Adam, walked in and dropped his things to the floor, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hey…what's wrong Mandy?" he said, using the nickname I refused to let anyone else call me by.

"I had the worst day in a long time…" I said, sitting up and hugging my knees to my chest. Adam gave me his trademark half smirk.

"Go get cleaned up and put on something pretty." Adam said, going over to his dresser himself and digging through his drawers. I looked at him incredulously.

"Uh, why?" I asked. Adam turned and smiled at me, his bright blue eyes soft.

"I think you need to take a load off, let's cut class just for today. Besides, this is the last class anyway, it's like almost 5 o clock." Adam said, pulling out a polo shirt before stuffing it back in his drawer. I rolled off my bed, sighing, and crossed to my small closet next to the bathroom. Our dorm room was actually a small apartment, so we had most of the comforts of home.

"How pretty? I mean, where were you thinking?" I asked, browsing through my clothes. Adam smiled.

"That's a surprise, but you don't have to wear a cocktail dress or anything." he said, selecting a long sleeved dress shirt and grabbing the only tie he had brought with him to college. Smiling, he started to undress in the middle of the floor and I turned my attention fully to my closet, feeling my face heat up. I snatched a green blouse from the rack and ducked into the bathroom, sort of in disbelief that Adam was doing this for me.

When we had both changed, Adam led me to his car and we sped off into the sunset…Or, that's how it went in my mind anyway.

….

A few hours later, we were back on the road, full of seafood and I honestly was a bit tipsy since Adam insisted on buying me drinks. He hadn't had any, he had to drive, and it was a good thing he hadn't since the storm clouds that had been building all day took the opportunity to split open and pour rain. Adam nonchalantly turned on his wipers and glanced at me, smirking. I, on the other hand, was clutching the door panel of his Grand Am so hard I might've broken it. Adam knew what was wrong, and he subtly turned on the radio to distract me.

I have a terrible fear of thunderstorms, spiders, heights, and I'm moderately OCD, I get made fun of for these things a lot, but Adam is one of the few who understands.

"Hang in there Mandy," he says with a smile, "campus is only like fifteen minutes away." I nodded curtly, the storm taking the dull edge quickly from my senses. A rumble of thunder was audible in the black sky and I shuddered, curling into a tight ball. Adam reached to turn up the radio louder and that's when everything went wrong. He took his eyes off the road, I could see that, but what he didn't see was the eighteen wheeler that lost control on the rain-slick road in front of us and drifted into our lane. It may be cliché, but everything went into slow-motion then.

I screamed Adam's name, and he snapped up his gaze to see the front grille of the semi that was bearing down on us. Adam jerked the steering wheel, attempting to swerve out of the way.

The passenger side of his car, the one I was on, smashed into the side of the truck and Adam lost control, his car fishtailing. I saw everything, even though pain washed over me from unknown injuries. The Grand Am slid off the road, and Adam tried one last time to regain control. Instead, the car jackknifed and rolled down the embankment on the side of the road. I was screaming, though almost not of my own accord, and just caught a glimpse of a tree before I heard a bone-shattering crash and my vision blanked out. I felt a wave of tearing pain rip across my body before everything melted away.

...

**Yeah, this was a plot bunny that's been bugging me for a really long time, so I really wanted to get this out. Who knows how far it will go, but let's see!**

**Next time: Mandy will get her first look at the Autobots, along with a very interesting surprise….**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really excited to write this story, I keep getting ideas for it, so I will try my best to keep updating regularly! Reviews WILL be responded to quickly, and I will be sure to mention you in each chapter if you do take the time to review. I also think this is turning out to be more of a G1 storyline. (btw, Green Light IS Canon, but she's an obscure character and I don't think she ever actually speaks in the series, so this gives me room to work with her.)**

**Listening to: Time of dying by three days grace**

**Watching: new trailer for third season of TFP**

**Enjoy! **

….

~3rd Person

"Ratchet! I need you here now!" Sunstreaker said as he ran in with a limp femme in his arms. Her optics were offlined, and her bright green frame was crisscrossed with scratches and pockmarked with bad dents. Worst of all, a gaping wound in the center of her back was dripping energon in a steady stream to the floor of the med-bay.

Ratchet turned to see the yellow Autobot twin lay the femme on a berth and step back.

"Primus…what happened to her?!" Ratchet said, leaving his slightly injured patient to another medi-bot.

"Megatron hit her while she was down, it looks like it knocked her systems offline. She's pretty bad… I really gotta get back to the fight, Sideswipe is getting his butt handed to him…do what you can." Sunstreaker said, disappearing out the door. Ratchet leaned over his new patient, silently shaking his head. An energon pool was spreading out from under her, and after attaching a spark monitor to her, he frowned at the rapid weak pulse.

Carefully, Ratchet turned her onto her side, gently probing into the wound on her back.

"Hang in there, Green Light…" Ratchet said, getting to work.

…..

"How is she?" Prowl asked after the battle. He'd been one of the first to return.

"I've done all I can… we'll just have to wait. The blast disrupted her motor functions and scrambled her neuro net, I'll have to wait and see if she wakes up before I can asses the true damage." Ratchet said, looking toward Green Light, in a coma on the berth. Ratchet looked toward Prowl.

"What happened out there anyway? I've got injured mechs coming in here like you wouldn't believe." Ratchet said as he moved to a soldier and patched his minor wounds.

"The Decepticons stormed new Iacon, we were defending Zeta Prime and his research that is vital to this blasted war." Prowl said. Ratchet nodded.

"Please tell me you were successful…" Ratchet said, a slight frown on his face. Prowl gave a slight nod.

"Yes…but like you said…we earned heavy casualties." Prowl said, his door wings drooping slightly, a signal something was bothering him. Ratchet raised an optic ridge and Prowl sighed. "Drift is dead." he replied, looking at the floor.

Ratchet put a hand on the young tactician's shoulder.

"He went down fighting, I'm sure." Ratchet said. His attention was drawn to the door of the medbay when a small knock sounded.

"Heya, mind if ah join th' party?" Jazz said, walking in, or rather, limping. The joint for his hip was damaged badly, but he managed to stay on his pedes. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe followed him in, supporting each other, and Bluestreak trailed them as well. Ratchet sighed at the inflow of new bots, but motioned them all to berths around the medical bay. Prowl turned on his heel, heading out the door.

"Yo, Prowler, where ya goin'?" Jazz called as he eased onto a berth. One of Prowl's door wings twitched ever so slightly in irritation.

"To tend to my dead brother." Prowl said, ducking out of the med bay. Ratchet knocked Jazz on the head with a wrench as he went by to tend to Bluestreak's door wing, which was twisted and limp and hung at his back. Jazz rubbed his helm, muttering, and turned his gaze to Green Light, who was on the berth next to him.

"Aw, what happened to the little lady?" Jazz said, shifting and wincing as his injured hip grated in its socket. Sideswipe called from a few berths over.

"She was in the chamber just outside Zeta Prime's, working on battle plans." Sideswipe said. Green light had chosen the path of a tactician, much like Prowl, and had a mind like a steel trap. "The cons made it that far, but that little femme fights like a demon when she's threatened. By the time Sunny and I got there she was pinned down at the vault door to Zeta's lab, with Megajerk himself at the head of the troops. She pulled a plasma blaster on him and got him point blank in the face before he slammed her to the floor and shot her…" Sideswipe said. Sunstreaker nodded.

"I got her out of there then, and Sides and the soldiers helped drive Megatron and his troops back, at least that's what I felt through our Spark bond before I got back there." Sunstreaker said. Jazz had a deep frown on his face.

"Tha's really too bad." Jazz said.

"Yeah, she's so young, and pretty much as good of a tactician as Prowl. I hope she wakes up soon." Bluestreak added. There was a collective nod around the room.

Ratchet finished patching up Bluestreak's door wing, and now it attached correctly to his shoulders.

"Alright, who's next?" Ratchet said, rubbing off the small bit of Bluestreak's energon he'd gotten on his hands. The twins both cringed away, and Jazz sighed.

"Ah guess it's mah turn." the black, blue, and white saboteur said. Ratchet gave a small nod, gathering a few tools to repair Jazz as well. After he walked around Jazz and knelt to start repair on his hip joint, Jazz raised an optic ridge at Green Light and frowned.

"Uh, Ratch, you might wanna look at Greenie…" Jazz said. Ratchet frowned, turning, and cursed when he saw Green Light's frame convulsing and twitching on the berth. Switching patients, he checked her monitor and saw her Spark beat was barely there, her Spark was merely twitching and shuddering more than pulsing.

"Ratchet, what's wrong with her?" Bluestreak said cautiously. Ratchet pulled a pair of defib paddles from his subspace and charged them with energy from his own frame.

"Her spark is failing, CLEAR!" Ratchet said gruffly, shocking Green light. He pulled an overhead surgical light over to the table so he could better see what he was doing, and shocked her again. Little did he know, at this exact moment, a human was in a terrible car crash with her boyfriend…

…...

"I've got her back, her pulse stabilizing." Ratchet said, looking to Green Light's face. To his relief, he saw the corner of her mouth twitch and her optics powered on, though dimly.

….

~Mandy's POV

I, for some reason, was still in pain after I'd blacked out. It seemed as if I was swimming in a vast, black ocean, much like a sensory deprivation tank, but pain throbbed in my chest and skull. Finally, peacefully, that too slid away. I thought I was dead, but strangely the pain returned, this time in my spine. An ache like I'd touched a powerful electric fence burned across my torso, and the pain only got worse.

I sensed the blackness lifting, my sight returning to me, and the pain in my back only increased to an intolerable level. Instinctively, I let out a low groan and cracked open my eyes, only… something was very, very wrong…

A bright surgical lamp shone in my face, but that wasn't what startled me. A very large mechanical being was hovering over me, his blue eyes, or whatever they were, soft with concern. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and my gaze darted back and forth across his body, searching for any kind of explanation. I noticed he had red crosses on both of his shoulders, he obviously was a medic, and he took a small light with his other hand and shone it into my eyes.

"Hey kid, how do you feel?" he asked.

I said nothing, too much in shock and focused on the pain in my body.

"Green Light, do you understand me?" he asked. I frowned, managing to find my voice and choke out,

"Who's Green Light?"

…

**So, good? Bad? I'm not gonna hold this thing 'hostage' for reviews (I.E. 'I get so many reviews or I don't write) but I will try to keep updating as much as I can. Reviews make me feel special! And I'm always open to my fans' opinions, so let me know! **

**Thank you to qaz1234 and Imaginator-Creator for the follow and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy this so far! Just so everyone knows, this is gonna be a short chappie, next one will hopefully be longer.**

**Thanks VERY much to TimeLordBud and Alex Maria Johnson for the reviews, and a thanks is also in order to Dunk234, Angel3055, and the ones above for the favs and follows! Thnx more than you know!**

~3rd person

Ratchet leaned back slightly when Green Light didn't know who she was. He frowned, attributing this to the fact her processor must have gotten scrambled. Her optics darted side to side in fear, though no one there was going to hurt her.

"Green Light, don't you remember?" Ratchet said gently.

"Remember what?! And my name isn't Green Light…" she insisted. Ratchet glanced over at the handful of mechs in his med bay. Jazz shrugged, and Sideswipe made a 'cuckoo' gesture. Ratchet rolled his optics and looked back at his patient, muttering to himself.

"Why don't you tell me what you do remember?" Ratchet said. Green light closed her optics, frowning.

"It's all fuzzy…I…I remember being in Adam's car with him, then it started raining…and…and then we slid off the road. The car rolled…I remember seeing the tree, and then…nothing." Green light said. Ratchet was confused now.

"Who are you speaking of? I'm not familiar with anyone of that name, and when were you ever in a wreck?" Ratchet said. Green light looked frustrated and scared.

"He was my boyfriend. Who are you, where am I, and what happened?" she pleaded.

"I'm trying to find out the same thing…" Ratchet replied patiently. "As far as I know, your name is Green Light, you're in my med bay, and Sunstreaker brought you in, you were badly injured." Ratchet said. Sunstreaker piped up from across the med bay, hauling himself off the berth where he'd been lying next to his twin.

"Yeah, you don't remember holding off bucket-head and his minions outside Zeta Prime's lab 'til Sides and I got there with backup?" Sunstreaker said.

"Or when Megatron blasted you?" Sideswipe added. Green Light shook her head from the berth where she laid, and she herself tried to rise, but only manage a few inches off the berth before she stopped. Her optics widened again and she started to panic.

"W-why can't I feel my legs?" Green light whimpered. Ratchet expected at least this much, he just needed to figure out how far up her body she didn't have feeling. Shielding her view, he pulled a pin-like object from his subspace and stuck her in the leg. The lack of reaction was what he was expecting as well. He stuck her again in the hip with no reaction, though she yelped when the pin entered her side just above her hip.

"What was that for?!" she said. Ratchet subspaced the pin after he cleaned it.

"Checking the range of feeling that you had. Your central neural column was damaged badly in the battle outside Zeta Prime's lab." Ratchet said. Green light was freaking out, obviously her head was totally scrambled, she even thought she was someone else.

"Don't worry young one, you're in good hands." Ratchet reassured, but it looked like Green light had just tipped over the edge into a panic attack. Her frame, at least the top half of it, shuddered uncontrollably and her eyes darted for a way to escape. Ratchet sighed, shifting one of his digits into an instrument and getting Green light's attention.

"Look right here…" Ratchet said, giving off a few pulses of light that sent Green light into stasis. Her head lolled and her optics dimmed as well.

"Whoa, looks like th' little lady really knocked her noggin!" Jazz said from the berth where he sat. Ratchet frowned, looking down at his patient.

"I'm not so sure there isn't something more…hopefully the next time she wakes she will be more coherent, and at least be able to tell us more." Ratchet said, pausing and looking back at Jazz.

"Jazz, I need your assistance for a short while." Ratchet said. Jazz shrugged, getting to his feet and walking with only a slight limp with his new hip.

"I need you to hold her on her side while I repair the damage to her nerves in her back." Ratchet said, gesturing. Jazz complied, gently rolling Green Light over while Ratchet got to work...

…

**Sorry for the shorter chappie, been really busy and 'POOF' lost all inspiration for this story -_-…urg… but I'm not giving up on it, so don't worry!**

**Please review, it means a lot!**


End file.
